Denial
by MarMar2
Summary: Set after Judas on a pole, there is a new case, a new grad student and new tension between Booth and Brennan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am making no money from this

Chapter one:

Temperance Brennan stood over a set of World War I bones. She was working on identifying some of the skeletons that lined the walls of the Jeffersonian. This was her second of the day. It was already 6 pm when she had climbed the ladder to get the box of bones down. The dark sky from the skylights indicated the length of time that had past. Brennan pulled her latex glove down a little to expose her watch, it confirmed that several hours had past, the time was now 9:30. She rolled her neck. She was about ready to take a break.

Booth slid his card at the edge of the platform. He tapped on Brennan's shoulder expecting her to jump.

"I heard you," Temperance said dryly.

"Of course you did," Booth smiled, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No but I was about to heat up some sesame noodles and tofu, there's plenty if you want some" she offered.

Seeley grimaced, "No thank you, that's not real food,"

"I don't see why you insult my food, it's much healthier than a hamburger,"

"But you can't capture the taste of a burger with soy or what ever it is that you're eating," Booth said, crossing his arms.

"Fine," Temperance said dismissively, jotting a final note onto the open pad. She looked up at him. "Why are you here? It's Friday night. Do we have a new case?"

Booth shook his head, "Come get something to eat with me at Wong Foo's," he suggested, trying to sound off hand.

"Sure, hang on, I need to get my bag," She shucked her gloves with two snaps of rubber and dropped them into the correct container. Booth followed her off the platform, he tossed his lucky chip into the air, caught it, and placed it back in to his pocket.

"You know, I think it's nice that you think of me and make sure I've eaten," Temperance said, closing and locking her door.

"Bones, I just thought that we could both use a drink and some food," Booth said, following her out towards the parking garage, "I'll drive".

Booth and Brennan sat at the counter. Sid stood in front of them taking a second to gauge what they would want. "I'll bring you both a pizza and a bottle of Jack," Brennan's eyes widened, and Booth nodded appreciatively.

"So, what exactly happened to the bar being your space?" Brennan asked, tilting her head to watch Booth shovel a handful of bar nuts into his mouth.

He shrugged, "You didn't let me keep it that way".

"So it's my fault that you poorly enforced your boundaries," Brennan laughed.

Sid placed a bottle of whiskey in front of the partners and slid two shot glasses out as well.

"Thanks," Booth said with a wave, grabbing the glasses and filling them.

"Isn't this how you get drunk Booth?"

"Wow, how did you pick up on that?" Booth said, tossing the drink back and wincing.

"Well, I remembered how you told— "

"Just take a shot Bones," Booth demanded, refilling his glass.

"Ahhh," Brennan gasped after downing her shot, "that burns" Booth nodded, and then threw back his shot, and refilled both glasses. They clinked in a mini toast, "to partners" Brennan proposed.

"To trust," Booth said tapping the glasses together again. They threw the shots back simultaneously. Brennan spun the bottle around carefully reading the label.

"I think that I should inform you that I haven't eaten in a while,"

"Great," Booth stretched the word out. He pulled the bottle from her grasp and poured out two more shots.

"You could ask," Brennan said, scowling.

"What? If you wanted the drink?" Booth shoved the tiny glass into Brennan's out stretched hand.

"No, of course I want the drink, you should have asked if I was done with the bottle," Brennan said before taking the shot. She banged the glass roughly onto the counter.

"Whoa there cowgirl," Booth laughed, wiping his mouth and replacing his empty glass onto the counter as well, " those are made of real glass,"

"I know," Brennan said, "if it were made of plastic, the angle at which I—"

"You know what Bones, not tonight, no crazy smart talk tonight," Booth said. He resisted the urge to poke fun at her intelligence. Brennan's lazy smile indicated that she was about to be rather drunk.

The two sat at the bar for the next few hours, drinking and eating pizza.

"I called you a cab," Sid said holding his hand out for Booth's keys.

"Closing so soon?" Brennan slurred looking around at the upside down chairs on the tables.

Booth looked at his watch. "Actually they closed 10 minutes ago,"

"Booth you shouldn't have gotten so drunk, now we won't have transportation in the morning," Temperance said, playfully shoving Booth off his stool.

Booth caught himself before hitting the ground, he pulled himself upright and held his hand out for Brennan. "Don't worry Sid's going to get my car home,"

"Thank you Sid you're a life saver," Temperance slurred, leaning heavily on Booth as he lead her to the door.

"You're shit faced Bones," Booth said, proud of getting her so drunk.

"Thanks," Brennan said, smiling.

The two stood on the sidewalk waiting for their cab. Embracing because of the temperature and because neither was sure of their balance.

"Booth, do you think we would have kissed if Zach hadn't interrupted at the diner this week?"

Booth looked at his shoes, and then down the street for the cab, ignoring Brennan's question.

Temperance wasn't going to be dismissed so easily. She reached over and pinched his nipple.

"Ow! Shit Bones that hurts," Seeley said rubbing himself, "not to mention, that was wildly inappropriate".

"You slapped my ass in Vegas," she reminded with a huff. "Just forget it," she said as an after thought.

Booth turned Brennan to face him. He looked into her eyes. "I think we would have," he whispered, cupping her chin and gently kissing her lips. Brennan responded positively and immediately deepened the kiss.

A honk, a couple of minutes later, alerted them to the arrival of the taxi. They separated momentarily to climb into the back of the cab. Booth gave the driver his address and the two resumed their previous activity.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no claim to ownership

Chapter Two:

Brennan awoke in the morning with a pounding headache causing her to again close her eyes. Hangovers were her body's way of telling her that she had literally poisoned herself. She snuggled back under the covers, fully prepared to sleep for another hour or so. As she backed further towards the center of the bed, naked skin against skin informed her that she was not alone. She resisted the urge to open her eyes, remembering the pain seconds earlier. She was sure whom ever she was sharing a bed with was a rational partner for a release of hormones.

Booth woke up an hour later. A soft butt was tucked securely against his body. His left arm rested over the woman's body and his fingers lay on her breast. He surveyed the scene in front of him and leaned his hips forward, pressing his morning hard on against the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Brennan moaned softly, waking up. She smiled and opened her eyes. Booth took it as his cue to push himself in. Several deep thrusts later Brennan began to moan full words, "Oh god, yes,"

"Bones?" Booth asked over her shoulder, stopping his movement completely but not withdrawing.

"Booth?" Temperance yelled, pulling away and turning around to face him. Thoughts of the pervious night flooded back to them: the drinking, the cab ride, and the amazing sex.

"Hey," Booth offered sheepishly, blushing furiously.

"So last night," she began lamely.

"And right now," Booth said, avoiding eye contact.

"Well as Angela said, it was bound to happen," Temperance said trying to collect her self.

"This was a mistake," Booth slipped out of bed and began to search the floor for his briefs. Temperance watched his butt and found herself nodding. "Ah ha," Booth exclaimed finding the missing undergarment and pulling it on. "I'll go find your clothes," Booth said, pointing to the door.

They had stripped each other all the way to the bedroom. Brennan threw her head back onto the pillow remembering the vivid details from the night before. Her thighs and hamstrings were a little sore. She remembered putting her legs on Booth's shoulders. It had been plain lustful sex, not love making or anything cheesy or romantic. What had they just done to their partnership, hadn't they just been toasting it?

"Bones, I can't remember what you were wearing," Booth appeared in the doorway holding her bra and turquoise necklace.

"Is that all you can find?" Brennan asked, clearly not thrilled with the idea of searching Booth's apartment half naked.

"I haven't done laundry in a while, it's all blending in," Booth shrugged. He moved to his dresser and pulled out a gray printed tee. He pulled it over his head and down his defined chest and abs. Brennan swallowed hard, watching.

"I was wearing black pants, a tan tank top and a brown striped button up," she told Booth in a horse whisper.

"You like what you see?" Booth flirted. Brennan looked like a deer in headlights.

"Booth go find my clothing," she insisted, closing her eyes and pulling the white sheet up to her neck.

Booth returned a minute later with an arm full of clothes. He sorted through it tossing the items belonging to Brennan onto the bed.

"I'll let you get dressed," he said shutting the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast. They would need to get used to being around each other post sexual encounter. The sooner they did, the less likely the team would catch on.

The doorbell rang and Booth cursed. "Bones," he said jogging back to the bedroom. He grabbed the knob and opened the door without knocking. Brennan stood in her bra, fastening her pants.

"Wow," Booth stated looking at her body again. He willed himself not to get another hard on.

"Who's at the door?" Brennan demanded pulling on her tank top.

"Parker, I have him today," Booth said pulling a pair of sweatpants out of the pile next to the bed.

"I really, can't handle this right now," Temperance said pulling her hair into a ponytail before realizing that she didn't have an elastic. She dropped her hair and put on her button up.

The doorbell rang again. "Coming," Booth yelled toward the door. He motioned for Brennan to follow him out of the bedroom. Temperance sat on the couch and picked up an old sports section off the coffee table. Booth opened the door.

"Daddy," Parker yelled, dropping his backpack and running into Booth's arms.

"Hey bud,"

"I thought you weren't home for a minute," Rebecca said, entering the apartment, "Dr. Brennan". If Rebecca was surprised she didn't mention it. Temperance hoped that Booth kept his mouth shut, she was just there to work on a case as far as Rebecca was concerned. "Another case?" Rebecca asked.

"We just finished," Brennan said, trying not to think about how true those words were.

Rebecca looked from Dr. Brennan to Seeley trying to assess if they were sleeping together. She couldn't tell either way. "Do you need anything else?" She asked, handing over a small duffle bag. Booth shook his head and received the bag. Parker took off into the living room to talk to Bones. "I'll see you tomorrow, Parker," Rebecca called after him into the living room before leaving. Booth shut the door and leaned heavily against it.

"Dr. Brennan, do you like dinosaurs?" Parker asked, pulling out his coloring book from his backpack. "Yeah," Temperance said, smiling at the young boy.

"What do you two want for breakfast?" Booth asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Pancakes," Parker yelled to his father.

"Okay pancakes it is," Booth yelled back.

"I should really be going," Brennan said, standing up.

"You're staying, I insist," Booth said, walking back to the living room.

"Please," Parker begged, looking up from his purple dinosaur and crayon.

"Fine, but only because I don't have a car," Brennan said, smiling at both Booths.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters in this chapter do not belong to me.

Chapter Three:

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian on Thursday. They had a new case to work on. This would be the first time that he would be working with Brennan since working with her in his bed.

He had driven her back to her car after breakfast. Parker had insisted on a ride in the silver Mercedes and Temperance had obliged. After arriving at her apartment building. She had walked Parker over to Booth's SUV across the lot.

Booth had held out until Monday before calling her. He had asked how she was, but they both knew that he was testing how their conversations would go.

Brennan leaned on the metal table examining a congenital anomaly on the skull of another ancient soldier. Angela sat at the computer lecturing Brennan on pop culture. Booth slid his card and climbed the steps up the platform.

"Our resident G-man," Angela said as Booth approached. Brennan straightened her posture and looked over at him for an explanation.

"Come on, new case," Booth said before she could ask. Brennan removed her gloves and stepped off the platform. "Try not to be so excited," Booth called as he followed her down to her office.

"Sorry if I am not thrilled that someone else died," Brennan yelled back over her shoulder. She removed her lab coat and grabbed her kit.

"Angela, tell Cam and Hodgins that we have a new case," Brennan said as they past on the way to Booth's car.

"Not Zach?" Booth asked, following Brennan's lead to the car.

"He is on vacation, in Michigan for the week," Brennan said, "which reminds me, I have to start interviewing new grad students next month".

"Another squint?" Booth asked, unlocking the doors.

Brennan climbed in, " Zach was hired to a new position, I still have to teach as part of my obligation to the Jeffersonian," she informed Booth.

Booth handed Brennan the case file and pulled out of his parking space. "A skeleton was discovered in a playground, I just need you to tell me it's not a kid and we can kick it to the locals". Brennan closed the case file and looked over at Booth. "What?" Booth asked.

"So nothing happened," Brennan stated, returning her gaze to the road in front of her.

"No clearly something happened, bodies aren't just buried on a playground by accident," Booth joked. Brennan glared at him, "Not what you were referring to, huh?" Booth said after a second.

"Nothing happened," Brennan said again firmly.

Once at the scene Brennan crouched over the exposed skeleton. "So, not a child right?" Booth asked, watching her examine the bones.

"You wouldn't be trying to bias me?" Brennan joked, looking up at Seeley.

"Me? Never," Booth said, feigning offense, "Not a kid right?"

" Booth this skeleton is a 17-19 year old female, she appears African American," Booth groaned and motioned for the FBI agents to finish processing the scene.

"I'll be pissed if this girl is not a minor," Booth said under his breath.

"Booth," Brennan called, not bothering to look up from the bones, " There are three femora in this grave, get some your guys to excavate more,"

"Bones, what the hell is a femora?"

"A femora, is nothing. Femora is the plural form of femur," Brennan said as if it were everyday knowledge. Booth shrugged and began to order the agents to complete the task at hand.

Later, back at the Jeffersonian, Brennan lay out the first skeleton in the anatomic position. "Several bones from the hands and feet are missing," Brennan said into her tape recorder. Brennan placed the recorder next to the computer and removed her gloves, to replace them with a clean pair. She then began to move the soldier's bones back into his clear plastic container. She slid the container under the desk, hopeful that she would continue work on them shortly. She then sanitized the stainless steel table.

Brennan changed her gloves again and began to lay out the second skeleton from the crime scene. Brennan then retrieved her recorder and began to list her observations. " Second skeleton is male, age 8-10. Ethnicity is not clear. This victim has a healed fracture of the left ulna"

Brennan removed her gloves after finishing her examination of both skeletons, and went to call Booth with her findings. She missed having Zach around to complete her most basic tasks, and relay messages to the rest of the team.

Booth was seating at his desk filling out paperwork from the crime scene. His phone rang and he answered after the first ring, "Booth". Brennan relayed all of her significant findings. "Great I'll have agents start checking missing persons with this information," Booth said, "Hey, Bones, do you want to grab lunch?"

"I can't. I'm swamped here," Brennan told him. She worried briefly that Booth would think that she was blowing him off, but remembered that she had already told him that Zach was gone. Brennan returned to the platform and put on new gloves. She sighed and began to place tissue markers.

"Ange?" Temperance called into her darkened office.

"Yeah," Angela answered from her couch, breaking away from another figure and switching on the light.

"I have the skulls for you," Brennan told her, placing the tray with the marked skulls onto a table. "Hello, Hodgins," she said looking over at the couple that had clearly been enjoying their lunch break. "Angela when you have a chance I think we should talk," with that Dr. Temperance Brennan returned to her office.


End file.
